


Replacement

by MikazeAimi



Category: Kurofai - Fandom, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, KuroFai, M/M, Tsubasa chronicle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: Fai avoids Kurogane in a new world and so Kurogane met Yuui - the Fai of this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-3 are translated from german to english. At chapter 4 it‘s written in english from the beginning. 
> 
> I suddenly had this idea and had to write it down. Never thought I would continue with it but I did.   
> Starting with chapter 5 its more ... detailed. 
> 
> I‘m not good with the English grammar, but I‘m still learning. (Learnt it all by myself ><)
> 
> Thanks to lemon_and_chai for the beta! It really helped x3

“You don't know anything about him and yet you’re thinking about him again,” Yuui noticed. He slung the sheet around his naked body and slightly slid right behind Kurogane who sat at the edge of the bed.

“And you don’t know me and yet you slept with me,” Kurogane grumbled. He was fishing for his pants when Yuui hugged Kurogane from behind for clinging on him.

“I don’t care much about this thing, you know? Besides… It's already been half of a year since you and Fai landed on this world. Fai keeps his distance from you more and more.. so why should’nt I take my turn?”

You really could hear that Yuui doesn't care about sleeping with strangers like Kurogane, even they only had sex because they drunk too much the night before. Kurogane was frustrated about the fact that Fai still lies to him and plays around like everything were okay.

“You know why I did this,” Kurogane said. He didn't deny that he likes the warm body on him. It was quite the opposite, it was Fai’s Body after all - but not Fai itself.

“Because~ you can’t have him,” Yuui whispered in Kurogane’s ear. “Because you told me the whole night how much you’re annoyed that he still doesn’t tell you the truth and you’re more annoyed because you look straight through his mask and can see how much he suffers.”

Kurogane remained silent.

“Because our relationship is not binding and we’ll never see again, as soon as you find this Mokona… but maybe you don’t want to go then.”

“What makes you think this?”

“Maybe because your… body tells me?” Yuui’s hand moved right to Kurogane’s crotch, he still was naked.

“Pfft..!” Kurogane grumbled.

“That's definitely an okay,” Yuui smirked. “But I know that Fai needs your blood and that you don’t want to live in a world full of magic like ours.” Yuui knew a lot. In this world he was a dreamseer.

“Yuui!” Kurogane growled. He stopped Yuui with his actions.

“Mhhh?”

“That was one-time-only! I don’t want to be in a relationship with you nor Fai.”

“But you love him.”

“Nonsense.”

“No one would think and care this much about a person without having some feelings for them. Kurogane… you know that Fai could use his Magic to leave this world with you, right?”

“…”

“But you don’t know why he doesn’t use his magic. I could-”

“STOP IT!” Kurogane shouted. Kurogane took Yuui with a fast grasp to push him into the sheets.

“I don’t want to hear anything. Not one single thing, if he doesn’t want to tell me personally. I don’t know anything about his fears or choices he had to make, but I know we all didn't have a nice past. Just because you’re a dreamseer, Magican… because you are HIM you don’t have the right to barge in. As far as I know you don’t even have permission.”

“Kurogane… I’ve been alive for more than a thousand years, I know what's okay and what’s not. I only see that you destroy yourself just because you’re always trying to … touch his heart.”

“What about you?”

“What?”

“It’s not that you don’t care about having sex with anyone, right? You do it with me because the Kurogane of this world is already dead and I’m a replacement.”

“…”

“Your King told me and warned me. He said I mustn't break your heart.”

“Ashura…?” Yuui avoided Kurogane’s piercing eyes.

“Yuui… we just lick each other's wounds… nothing else. You look exactly like Fai, you feel like Fai and maybe everything with Fai would feel like as I would do it with you. But you aren’t Fai and I’ve a home with people waiting for me. With or without Fai.”

 

….

 

“Good morning, Kurogane,” Fai welcomed him with a faking smile. “You spent the whole night outside?”

Fai and Kurogane shared a little house. King Ashura left it for them for as long as they stayed in this world. Luckily they didn't have to share a bedroom, but Fai noticed that Kurogane wasn’t at home last night. No wonder - it was early in the morning when Kurogane came home.

“What do you care?” Kurogane grumbled.

“I just wanted to know if it was necessary to make you breakfast,” Fai smiled.

“Stop this stupid grinning, mage!” The meetings with Yuui were a secret. Still, he didn't want to explain this.

“Well, next time tell me when you’re spending the night with someone else anyway.”

“I only was out-”

Fai pointed on his neck.

“Huh?”

“Don’t forget that we could leave anytime.”

Kurogane understood the meaning of Fai’s words. Yuui didn't hold back last night, so he left suspicious hikeys on his neck.

“Sure. What's about drinking something?”

“I could make you a tea?”

“You know what I was talking about. It's been days since you last drank something.”

“No. Thanks.” Fai’s face suddenly was gloomy when he passed Kurogane and you could hear when Fai closed the door. Was he… pissed?

Does someone understand this magician? Kurogane doesn’t.


	2. Stop running away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its more difficult to translate it from german to English instead of writing it in English from the beginning. 
> 
> Thanks again to lemon_and chai for the beta!

“Oi, Mage,” Kurogane grumbled again. Several seconds passed before Kurogane turned over and called for Fai. The whole mood between them made Kurogane crazy. The kids and Mokona actually eased the situation always, but no one was here this time. They were still lost for more than 6 months already. 

Ever since they got separated Fai got more and more distantly from Kurogane. As long as Fai didn’t collapse from needing blood there was no reason to talk to each other anymore. 

This may have been the reason… or it definitely was the reason why Kurogane did all those things with Yuui.

Yuui was right with everything he said and the longer Kurogane thought about it the more it made sense. 

Fai’s chilly manner made Kurogane fall into despair… for the first time in his life. He never had many human relationships or even interactions and he never wanted it, but Fai strangely was really close to him. Figuratively, he has sex with Fai’s another self of this world anyway. 

What would Fai say if he knew about Kurogane having sex with Yuui?

“Stop banging the doors and talk to me already!” Kurogane got louder. His way lead him in front of Fai’s bedroom door but he didn’t dare to open it without permission.

There wasn’t any noise nor did Kurogane feel a presence from inside the room. 

“Mage?!” Kurogane nervously said before he opened the door after all. He suddenly worried about him … a feeling he just learned on their journey.

Kurogane held his breath, then breathed out followed by an annoyed grumble. 

The window was wide open and a chilly breeze was refreshing the room.

“You could have used the door if you didn’t want to talk to me.” Kurogane normally didn’t talk to himself. He slowly felt really pranked.

Fai really loved to run away from nearly everything. He ran away from his secrets, himself and even from Kurogane. 

Kurogane actually should stop running after Fai like a dog. 

He didn’t think he would break like Yuui said, but it cost his energy. A lot of energy to be exact. Just to bring this stupid idiot to trust him a little bit.   
He always saved Fai’s life against his will and Fai always reproached him for it.

Kurogane didn’t think Fai was normal, but that definitely maked Fai more interesting. Interesting enough to find out about his secret even though Kurogane said he didn’t want to know about Fai’s past back then in Tokyo. He wouldn’t force him to talk about it, but Kurogane would be there for Fai if the world crashed down on him.

Some time later Kurogane found himself back in bed laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head and staring at the ceiling. 

Kurogane’s body wasn’t on alert because this world was peaceful. Too much magic for his liking and yet he could live there for awhile. 

To be honest - it wouldn’t be the worst to stay in this world. Not for him and that was what Yuui was talking about. But there was this sense of duty which was binding him to Fai or rather the other way around. Fai was dependent on Kurogane. Kurogane was in charge of his life and waited for Fai to come to him and demand him to fulfill the promise to end his life. But could Kurogane really do this? Could he kill Fai yet?

You could hear a mixed grumble and growl while Kurogane was turning around and instead of looking at the bare ceiling he looked at the wardrobe in front of him.

The Mage gave him a special headache and Kurogane didn’t realize that his lids become heavier and he drifted off in the dreamworld for a moment.


	3. Not satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some help of my girlfriend because I had problems writing sex in english. :D
> 
> lemon_and_chai did a good job with the beta again!

“Fai,” Kurogane mumbled sleepy. The room was dark and there was a second person on the bed. 

Long and fair hair lay atop tiny shoulders only covered by thin fabric which threatened to slide off. The texture felt like a fine silk beneath Kurogane’s fingers.

“Hihi~ not so fast, Kuro-sama,” a bright and warm voice said.

Kurogane felt dizzy because he seldom sleeps this tight.

“Hng,” Kurogane murmured while he drew him closer. The familiar heat source didn’t remain idle, Kurogoane felt tender hands under his top.

“You’re very warm,” the voice murmured. The person came closer and was clinging more to Kurogane.

“…”

When Kurogane felt WHAT rubbed against him he opened his eyes completely.

“Yuui,” Kurogane calmy noticed.

Yuui smirked.

“I didn’t knew that you missed me this much.”

“What do you want? In my bed?”

“I crossed Fai’s path earlier and I didn’t see you with him today.”

“Hng? So what?”

“I thought… the both of you had a fight and you needed some company.”

“Nonsense! We didn’t have a fight… at least no more than usual.” Kurogane sighed.

“I was right anyway~ I could distract you a bit,” Yuui suggested with a cheeky grin.

Yuui’s light hand stroke between their bodies and pressed down on Kurogane’s crotch.

A mixture of a satisfied grumble and an annoyed noise was heard from Kurogane. He was a man with certain needs after all and Yuui knows how to touch him properly as Kurogane already noticed last night.

“Don’t be so naughty~,” Kurogane moaned. He rudely grabbed into Yuui’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. Kurogane didn’t think about how Fai could come home anytime. But why should Kurogane explain himself?

~

“Hah~,” Yuui murmured, arching his back while he sat on Kurogane. Kurogane thrust into him for the last time before they reach their climax. Kurogane’s finger dicks in Yuui’s hips, holding him for a last time pressed flushed to him.

“Hn,” Kurogane moaned, before Yuui was laying on him, and finally he landed on the bed beside him.

“This time, you can’t at least not blame the alcohol,” Yuui grinned. Sweaty strands of hair stuck to his face and he leaned his head on his hands, watching Kurogane, who didn’t seem to be less sweaty than him.

“No, but I blame your seduction arts and the fact that you look indeed like him.” Kurogane wants to keep that thing between him and Yuui as shallow as possible. This Yuui was just not Fai and even if some parts of them resembled each other, the two of them remained different. Kurogane would noticed even in sleep who was who.

“Then, you are admit that you like it?”

“It’s just sex.”

“Good sex.”

“Good sex,” Kurogane sighed.

“Anyway, you know how I feel about this.”

“Sure, but do you think Fai would want to drink from you, if he knows about us?”

Kurogane rolled his eyes while standing up. The blanket covering just his crotch while the remaining fabric was laying over Yuui’s body. The clothes were spread beside the bed.

“I will make sure, that he drinks… or do you want to kill him?”

“No…”

“Yuui,” he says his name stressed. “We are not here forever. I am not your destined person and I can’t give you what you… wish for.”

Yuui laughed.

“What?”

“I wish for nothing…”

Kurogane huffed and shaked his head. 

“If I didn’t already know that you’re the same person…”

There were moments in which Kurogane draws parallels between Yuui and his Fai. The differences weren’t this big anymore and the more he shares the bed with Yuui the more he realizes that Yuui doesn’t satisfies him like he thought he would.

Kurogane got out of the bed and put on his top and threw Yuui’s clothes to him.

“Get your clothes on!” Kurogane commanded.

“All right~” Yuui said playfully.

Kurogane didn’t wait for Yuui and left the room and headed to the kitchen. 

He learned to brew coffee by that time and that’s what he did now. Two cups of coffee to be exact. Suddenly he heard the front door.

It was calm in the house for awhile and Kurogane guessed that Yuui was gone because his words finally reached Yuui. But when Kurogane felt a presence behind him he turned around with the words: “I thought you were already gone.” Instead of Yuui’s he looked into Fais eyes.

“Nice try, Kurogane. But I’m back now.” Fai’s voice sounded neutral and the smile on his face wasn’t easy to see through… even for Kurogane.

“You have a visitor?”

“Huh?”

Fai pointed at the two cups in Kurogane’s hands and his smiled turned into a fake smile immediately.

Couldn’t this stupid mage be honest JUST ONCE? Fai totally must know which impression he left with this smile.


	4. Unavoidable destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It‘s chapter 4 :D
> 
> This time I didn’t translate it but wrote it in English from the beginning. I had some help of my girlfriend.  
> Chapter 5 will be more detailed and will answer some questions :)
> 
> Beta: lemon_and_chai

“Yeah,” Kurogane finally grumbled after being silent for a few seconds.

“Your lover?” Fai responded rather coldly.

“You don’t need to care.”

It was not like Kurogane wanted to keep it private but neither did he want to tell him about Yuui. It was the best for Fai that he didn‘t know what Kurogane was doing, even if Fai wouldn’t care about his relationship with Yuui. Kurogane just didn’t know how to explain the whole thing.

“Where are you, Kuro-nyu~?“ Yuui’s voice sounded clearly through the house. 

“…“

Kurogane sighed loudly and annoyed. Yuui was so… exactly like Fai. He didn’t talk in the right moments, but talked a lot in the wrong moments.

So much for that.

“I see,” Fai said. 

“Nah, you don’t,” Kurogane huffed. He couldn’t clear up a mistake because it wasn’t one. 

A few seconds later Yuui joined them in the kitchen. As soon as he saw Fai, Yuui grinned and clung onto Kurogane’s arm. 

“I don’t need tea, you should come back into bed, Kuro-nyu,” Yuui whispered slightly, but loud enough to be heard by Fai. 

He looked Fai straight in the one eye left. It was enough to understand that Yuui declared Kurogane as his own. 

It may be the only way to open Kurogane’s eyes, even if he would leave Yuui sooner than later. Yuui knew about their journey and about the fact that Kurogane and Fai were made for each other. 

But something happened between the two of them and Yuui couldn‘t just stand by and watch Kurogane accept this fate. 

It wasn’t okay for Yuui to see Kurogane silently craving for Fai’s … love and do just nothing. 

“You should’ve told me that I came home in the wrong moment,” Fai said while smiling. 

Kurogane couldn’t answer because Yuui was pulling him back in his room with him. 

“Stop it, Yuui!“ Kurogane yelled. “Just stop it already!” Kurogane wasn’t amused and he didn’t care about being soft with Yuui, when he pushed him away. 

“But-”

“I hate to repeat myself but I’ll say it once more: Take your stuff and leave this house! You don’t have the right to judge about my relationship with Fai nor the relationship I don’t have with him, alright?” Kurogane was furious but he was calm enough that no one outside this room could hear him. 

“I,” Yuui tried to find his words. He normally wasn’t easily afraid of something but he never seen Kurogane like… this. 

“There is no I, Yuui. You should think about your actions if you know about our destiny.”

“You… knew?”

Kurogane sighed and shook his head. He was angry, but as he began to speak to Yuui, he was speaking quietly, so that no one outside the room could hear him. And after all, he likes Yuui, only likes not love, but they had talked a few times. 

“You have told me about your Kurogane and if he was…well like me, you should know that it is really easy for me to find out things. I never believed in the witch’s words about this same soul in different worlds thing, and all that crap, but it got clearer since we arrived here.” 

Yuui had told him a lot, even that he knows Yuuko so Kurogane doesn‘t need to explain his words. Yuui should understand, what he was trying to tell him.

Kurogane bit his lips, then he looked to the door before he stopped to talk. 

“Just leave already, we talk later,” Kurogane said after hesitating a moment. He really needed to talk to Fai right now. 

Kurogane had a strange feeling since Yuui had pulled him away in his room. Fai didn’t followed them nor say something about it, Kurogane couldn’t even see his usually smile. 

He didn’t wait any longer and left his room searching for Fai. 

“Mage,“ Kurogane shouted through the house. He wanted to talk to him right now even if he had to pin him down or chain him.

“I know you’re here, stop hiding yourself. I need to talk to you!“

“I’m not hiding,“ Fai responded from the living room. He sat there on the sofa, the cup with tea which Kurogane left in his hands and was starring on the white wall in front of him.

Kurogane came in. 

“Should I be scared to be bedded, too… Kuro-nyu?“ Fai used this name on purpose without taking a look on Kurogane. 

“…”

“Sadly I’m not in the mood and your room is still taken I suppose? No offense you know I’d love to have sex with you but I’m busy finding a way out of this world, you know?”

“Fine,” Kurogane grumbled. “I can play this game, too.”

Fai pissed him off. This words were more than enough to understand that he cares anyway! 

“Nothing but lies,” Kurogane hissed. 

“I’m not lying, Kuro-nyu~,” Fai still used this name knowing he would make Kurogane more angry. 

“First you told me you didn’t care but I totally can see through your smile and words right now. What are you hiding? What are you afraid of?”

“Ah- I’m telling the truth anyway. I’m on my way to get out of here… I mean finding Mokona.”

“Yeah, you may do but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“What is it?”

“You’re such an Idiot, mage! Good for you that I’ve know you for a while now … otherwise I would have killed you already.”

Fai laughed. Kurogane took a step closer to Fai, glaring on him. 

“You’re funny. I begged you to let me die already but you never did and still won’t.”

“Shut your mouth, mage. I’m talking about your true feelings! You don’t have to tell me, but stop grinning and smiling and playing like everything’s okay. You can’t lie to me and you never can… I know you way too much. But what I’m talking about is: Tell me if you’re bothered by me having sex with Yuui or tell me if it’s okay but stop pretending that it doesn‘t bother you.“

“I told you I don’t care. It’s just strange because… you know, it’s me… somehow. You having a relationship with me but not me is really strange, isn’t it?“ Fai laughed again but more restrained. 

One more step closer.

“I can’t forgive you for saving my life. I need to die… sooner or later, more soon than later but you’re the one who can’t understand. I don’t need to be honest with you nor me… nor Yuui. It’s okay for you to have fun. You did too much for me and-”

Fai stopped interrupted by Kurogane. He didn’t sted in front of Fai but pinned him on the sofa. 

“Mage,“ Kurogane still glared at him. “You don’t make any sense, you avoided everything I said.”

“I did not.”

Kurogane wouldn’t stop this time. 

“You’re telling me it’s okay what I do with Yuui? You don’t feel anything when you think about me touching his soft skin? Me kissing his smooth lips, licking over his body … even if I could do the same with you? The both of you are the same person but you’re not. It’s like he was waiting for me his entire life since his Kurogane was gone, but he can’t have me because I’m your destined one?”

“…”

Fai kept up his smile… he tried. He smiled even more hearing all these words from Kurogane. Fai felt his hands under his shirt, his body right above him telling him all the things he did with Yuui. It was disgusting. It was painful. Fai never felt such a pain in his heart but he still smiled. Still lied to Kurogane. 

“Your eyes, well one eye for now, they are so deep, Fai. Your eyes hide much more than Yuui’s, I want to know, what lies behind them, which story you have to tell… but if you still don’t care… I may think about staying in this world.”

Kurogane never lied, he always was honest with his feeling, but it was different this time. He never thought about staying in this world without Fai nor did he really want to stay with Yuui but he tried to provoke Fai.

Instead of getting an answer he saw into Fai’s wide open eye. Not even a lie could hide this obvious shock. 

Kurogane rose. 

“Tell me when you leave,“ Kurogane meant. It wasn’t possible for Fai to leave without Kurogane, he needed him after all… or his blood at least. Kurogane knew that and he really hoped Fai would understand the meaning of his words. Once again he would wait for him.

“You know where to find me,” Kurogane added when he left the room.


	5. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon_and_chai is awesome! XD Never had such a fast beta. 
> 
> Chapter 6 isn‘t finished yet, but I know what to write :D
> 
> I hope you like it. I tried to write more this time. (My girlfriend is drawing Yuui on the lake. I hope I can show it to you xD)

Kurogane was a way too cruel to Fai when he told him about everything he did with Yuui but he never was a nice human and people who know him should understand how it was meant. The problem was Fai itself. He took so many words and actions personally even if he didn’t show it and in Kurogane’s mind, Fai would accept his decision and would leave this world without Kurogane. 

Before Kurogane had left the house, he had looked in his room and had noticed that Yuui was gone already. That was good, because Kurogane just needed a few minutes to himself for thinking about the words he said and that he had nearly touched Fai against his will. 

“Idiot,” Kurogane hissed. 

This day just started some hours ago but it was a mess already. Kurogane’s hand stroke through his hair while he was starring in the sky. It was clear blue, the sun was shining and some birds were ruining the silence. 

“Could you shut up for a moment? I need to think,“ the black haired man complained. 

Not knowing where his way led to, Kurogane began to move. 

There was a path leading from their house to the city, but also a path into a little forest near the city. Kurogane went there from time to time when he wanted to be alone. He felt the presence of magic all over this world but it was stronger inside the forest. It was nice to be alone but also it was terrible to be surrounded by of all this magic and animals. That’s why he never stayed there for too long or went deeper into it. 

Without realizing Kurogane had gone deeper, ignoring the strange feeling he had. The landscape turned into an opening with a lake. Only a few sunrays shone through the thick forest, the water surface started to sparkle while he could only hear birds, the burbling of water and the slightly wind. 

For Kurogane’s taste it was a way too cheesy and tasteless but also … beautiful somehow? The perfect place for a world composed of magic. 

Kurogane wanted to turn over immediately to leave this strange place but when he turned his head, he saw a person standing on the surface of the water. 

He couldn’t see clearly who this person was nor if this person was human but he could feel something familiar. 

While staring on the back of this one he examined the appearance and got clearly sure that it was Yuui… kind of. He wore a white coat with a big hood and the fabric was floating.

Well, Kurogane knew about Yuui being a magician too but he never used it … just like Fai. So Kurogane could just guessing which magic he controlled. It wasn’t a magic to fight it felt more like the opposite of Fai’s. 

Kurogane still doesn’t know much about magic and even does not know why he was able to tell which is which but he really felt it. Maybe he got used to this world. 

Yuui didn’t noticed him yet and Kurogane went some steps to his side without bothering him. Kurogane wanted to watch. Bright lights in different colors appeared around Yuui, floating over the surface and they felt warm when they suddenly came closer to Kurogane. 

Surprise wasn’t the right word but Kurogane didn’t expect them to include him into Yuui’s… ritual? He still didn’t know what Yuui was doing. 

“Don’t move,” Yuui gently spoke. His eyes were closed after all but he knew he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“It may helps you to relax,” he continued. His arm rose with elegant movements like he was playing with the light balls. 

“You just need to close your eyes.”

Yuui must have a strong feel of trust if he doesn’t bother to look who joined him. 

Kurogane was on the point of telling Yuui that he wouldn’t do any kind of magic or want to be involved but his eyes closed automatically.

“…”

A soft smile laid on Yuui’s lips when a strong wind came, blowing the hood from his head. The wind played with his long hair.

He normally wore his hair in a messy updo so you couldn’t see how long it was. Kurogane could not even see the full length when they had sex because it was too dark. It was a bit longer than Fai’s. 

Tiny and warm light balls danced around Kurogane and just some seconds later they disappeared. 

“I can use magic too,” Yuui started to talk quietly. He still smiled softly when he turned around to look at Kurogane. 

“I know,” Kurogane replied unimpressed. He already was aware of this but didn’t thought it would feel this relaxing.

Yuui smirked as he noticed his reaction. While he was still standing on the water the floating stopped and Yuui’s hair lay all over his shoulders. 

“But unlike Fai I can use healing magic and a lot of supporting magic. I guess I couldn’t fight if I had to.”

It really was the opposite of Fai but Fai never used his magic to defend himself, instead pretending he wasn’t able to use it. 

“Unlike Fai you’re using it. But what’s the point of comparing yourself to him?“

“I’m not comparing myself with him… not anymore. I lost to him I suppose,” Yuui smirked. 

Yuui came closer when he talked to Kurogane, stopping right in front of him. 

“What are you doing here, Yuui?” Kurogane wanted to know when he suddenly felt Yuui’s hand on his cheeks.

Yuui still smiled but it wasn’t honest like the days before. Kurogane felt he hides a pain deep inside his heart like his Fai does. 

“I’m surprised you found this place, Kuro-sama. It’s my personal hideout, just a few people know about it since I’m hiding it with my magic.”

“You do?”

“You know… this place is really special to me. It holds most of my magic besides it is the only place I still can talk to… my Kurogane,” Yuui spoke with a slight sadness in his voice. 

Kurogane didn’t move nor back away from his hand. He didn’t even responded to his words.

So, Yuui told him about Yuuko and a strong wish he had but couldn’t afford the payment but not about the wish itself. Kurogane knew this world’s Kurogane was already dead but not why he had to die. A lot of questions weren’t answered and he didn’t dare ask them. 

Yuui walked on tiptoe to kiss Kurogane’s lips very gently before he pulled Kurogane with him onto the surface of the water. 

Kurogane was shocked for a moment when he thought he would take a bath right then but instead he stood there with Yuui. The mage held his hands, stood close to him and looked in his eyes. 

“I need to be close to use the magic, otherwise you’ll get wet,” Yuui explained. 

“I hate magic,” Kurogane grumbled and Yuui started to laugh. 

“I know. But trust me… just once.”

“I guess I have too.” Kurogane didn’t really meant it but he couldn’t admit that he really trusted him. 

“You’re thinking about Fai, am I right?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s good… I guess. I’m sorry for messing with you and Fai but I wanted to see if you really share the same destiny,” Yuui started to talk. He closed his eyes struggling with himself not to cry. 

“Yuui, what’s the point?”

“Do you remember when I told you my Kurogane died already?”

“I do.”

It felt strange and most of all: It suddenly happened. Kurogane didn’t come here to talk with Yuui, he just wanted to be alone. He was kind of confused that he found Yuui in the forest and just more confused that he stood with him on a lake now.

Kurogane wasn’t upset. He felt more calm than he ever did and that maybe was because of Yuui’s magic?

“Don’t judge me for not telling you and using you as an replacement. I really loved him and I still do. When he died I learned about Yuko and tried to talk to her but my wish was too… big. She couldn’t fulfill it, even if I could have paid for it. She just said that one day someone will appear in this world who is struggling with his own fate and if this person’s feelings were not strong enough for his destined one I could fulfill my wish.“ 

“You mean having _your_ Kurogane back?“ Kurogane was curious. 

“It’s not that easy. You know… what’s once lost is forever gone. I may not be exactly like Fai but you appear exactly like my Kurogane. And the reason why Kurogane died is… me.”

Kurogane stopped to breath for a moment. Just for a few moments he thought about Fai’s behaviors and words. He never told him about his true intentions but hinted about them. Back to Yuuko’s words: The same souls in different worlds.

“What happened?“

“I had to kill him,” Yuui answered honestly. 

The moment Yuui ended his words he waited for Kurogane to kick him away but nothing happened. 

“Kurogane…?”

“You didn’t have bad intentions. I can feel your pure and broken soul. You must have had a good reason to do it,” Kurogane answered calmly. 

“Show me what happened… I knew you can.“

Kurogane was still affected by Yuui’s magic when he pulled him closer. He released himself from Yuui’s hands and laid his arms around Yuui’s hips. 

Yuui must have expected Kurogane would hate him instead of wanting to know more about his story. 

After a long silence Yuui pulled Kurogane’s head closer and kissed him passionately to show him the past…


	6. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for beeing late! ;_; I was sick and still can’t concentrate on writing... but I hope I can write the next chapter soon. 
> 
> Thanks for the beta! Lemon_and_chai (how to link a user? ><)  
> Best beta I ever had tbh XD

They stood on the lake in a deep embrace. Kurogane and Yuui had their eyes closed, and a chilly wind crossing the scene made this moment nearly perfect. 

The forest was quiet but Yuui, always anxious, still felt it coming. He was bound with nature and was protected by it. Yuui could feel every harm that came closer… this time was no exception. 

“I don’t want to let you go…” Yuui murmured against Kurogane’s shoulder. He clung harder to the larger man. 

“Yuui.” Kurogane’s voice sounded strangely soft these days. 

“I know…”

“King Ashura will be here soon,” Kurogane didn’t take a step back. Even if he knew he didn’t want to burden Yuui with such a painful duty. 

“I know,” Yuui repeated. 

“Yuui..” Kurogane called his name again. His voice was even more sorrowful when he stroked Yuui’s long hair. He always liked this fairy blonde of an idiot. His hair was so soft and never messy when it floated all around his head while he used his powerful magic. 

“I KNOW!” Yuui shouted. He was always a very calm person, never showing tears or bad feelings around others but Kurogane could feel his shirt getting wet. 

“Stop telling me all these things I already know, Kuro… It’s painful enough to lose you.”

Kurogane grabbed Yuui’s chin and forced him to look at Kurogane. He could see Yuui’s wet shining eyes. They were blue like the sky, always glimmering with much joy and full of life since the first time he met him. 

“I love you, Yuui. I really do. Stop crying because of me,” Kurogane whispered. 

“I love you, too…”

“See?” Kurogane wiped away Yuui’s tears. “You fulfilled my life, Yuui. I’m happy your King took me in and let me meet you even when he knew it would end like this. But it’s already enough. I can’t rely on your magic any longer. I can see it’s getting harder every day for you. You suffer too much…”

Yuui just stared into Kurogane’s eyes and wondered when the black haired man realized it. 

Kurogane smiled as if he could read Yuui’s mind. 

“You come here really often lately. Ashura told me when I asked him since I knew you wouldn’t tell me.”

“Why did he-” 

“He cares a lot about you, that’s why. It was my own decision to cut the magic between us. I can’t let you die with me, Yuui. It’s my own fault… I took this demon’s magic without thinking twice.”

Kurogane never talked about what happened in his past before he came to the village. King Ashura already knew Kurogane made a mistake. This world was big and Kurogane came from far away.. from a town destroyed by demons. The last one was already dying when it desperately told Kurogane it he could save his family with its power... but instead of helping, it possessed Kurogane. 

Kurogane came here by accident without much energy left. Ashura knew about what happened, but told Yuui only a part of the story since he knew Kurogane was Yuui’s destined one. He wanted to give Yuui’s healing magic a try. Yuui suppressed the negative power, gave Kurogane a normal life and fell in love with him. 

But Yuui lost a lot of his magic every year he used this spell. But he fell more and more in love with Kurogane and that made him stronger too. But decades later not even Yuui’s magic was enough and that’s when Kurogane realized it and talked to Ashura. The King only told him what he could do and not what he must do. 

“I’m sorry. I’m still not strong enough to fight against this demon’s power,” Yuui sighed. He looked apologetically in Kurogane’s eyes. He never felt so helpless.

“It’s not your fault. You’ve grown stronger since I met you. I’m sure you will find someone else… just promise me not to be sad for too long. I like your smile and a lot of other people like it too, including your king. It would be a shame if you lost your happiness.” 

Kurogane never spoke much, but this was the last time he had the chance to. 

“I’ll… try,” Yuui spoke. He really tried not to cry and even a little smirk was on his lips. He didn’t feel like laughing or smiling at all but he didn’t want his crying face to be the last thing Kurogane saw. 

“I’ll be here forever,” Kurogane said when he lay his hand on Yuui’s chest. 

It was kind of cheesy but they didn’t care. Kurogane was dying but his words made Yuui feel better. The magician was going to lose everything but Kurogane’s words were healing enough. 

“You could have been more like this earlier, you know?” Yuui smirked. 

“Was I this bad?”

“You weren’t. You were perfect…” 

“Yuui. Kurogane.” King Ashura said in a very polite but serious tone. 

The King was punctual and Yuui just tightened his grasp on Kurogane. 

“Still not finished?” Ashura asked.

“We are.” Kurogane said. 

Kurogane leaned his forehead against Yuui’s and looked in his eyes. He had a soft smile on his lips.

“I’m just here to seal the bottom of the lake if you’re finished,” the King explained. 

Yuui knew what to do but he still hesitated. It wasn’t a big deal since he only had to undo his magic and let Kurogane sink into the water. He wouldn’t decay because of the magic of this lake but the King’s seal would make it impossible to release him again.

“I’ll never forget you,” Yuui said when he kissed Kurogane for the last time. 

A bright light appeared around them. Yuui touched Kurogane’s cheeks when the kiss ended. He stepped backward and the light only got brighter and warmer when he finally released Kurogane. He couldn’t avoid showing tears when he closed his eyes and let his lover sink into the water. 

“Goodbye… Kurogane,” he whispered. 

Before Kurogane closed his eyes to go to sleep forever he gave him a last soft smile. 

Yuui lead the magic with his hands when he felt that Kurogane was gone already. At the same time Ashura used his own magic to seal away Kurogane and gave him a nice grave. He wasn’t visible at all from the surface. 

“It’s enough Yuui. You can stop,” Ashura ordered. 

Still crying, Yuui looked at the bottom of the lake but couldn’t see anything. He just knew that Kurogane was there. Silently sleeping. 

The demon left his body long time ago. Just a bit of magic remained and he was only alive because of Yuui’s magic. 

“You’ll recover your full magic soon, Yuui…”

“Yeah…”

“Should I go?” The King asked. 

“No… please stay for a while…” Yuui said when he came closer to Ashura. 

Yuui sat down on the meadow and pulled his legs closer to lay his head on them. He could watch over the lake now while Ashura was standing besides him. 

…

“Why did you do this for so long, King Ashura?”

“Mh?”

“You never said a word to me. You let me met him, let me fall in love and yet you knew I’d lose him soon or later.”

“Because it was your destiny, Yuui. I could have killed Kurogane before you knew about him but just seeing the future in my dreams doesn’t change them. You would never know what love is if you hadn’t met him. You deserve the world Yuui and I can’t give it to you… sadly.”

“But it’s too late now. He is gone… I killed him!”

“Yuui… you know that’s not true. You heard what he said.”

“I kind of feel not okay right now..”

“It’s okay,” Ashura said when he bent down to pull Yuui into an embrace. 

“I’m not okay. I’m not okay.. Ashura… I’m…”

Yuui finally retreated and started to cry in Ashura’s arms. He had never cried in front of someone and would never do it again but he’d held back this feeling of loss for a way too long to bear it any longer.


	7. FanArt - Yuui chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FanArt my Girlfriend drew for chapter 5~ xP


	8. It‘s okay to cry sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read yet ><
> 
> I found a logic error in the FF! I hope it’s just me xD 
> 
> I kinda like writing in english it’s just too difficult for me sometimes ;_; Hope it’s better?

“Are you really thinking that it’s your fault,” Kurogane retorted. 

The kiss already ended and Kurogane still holds Yuui to not fall into the water. He looked serious at Yuui before he lowered his head to examine the lake under his feet. 

“It’s mine,” Yuui made known. His expression was sad and tears were running down his cheeks. 

Kurogane sighed. The Kurogane of this world - himself of this world, were sleeping on the ground of this lake. Not only sleeping, he really was dead and Kurogane heard what happened back then. He guessed already that Yuui incur the guilt, but he doesn’t had a choice.

“Hng,” Kurogane muttered. 

“It’s okay. I live with this for years, nothing will change. I just showed the past to you so you can understand me. It’s okay, mh?” Yuui grinned. He still wanted to hide all his pain. 

Since Kurogane knew about Yuui beeing exactly like his Fai, he knew Yuui would lie to him. 

“You loved your Kurogane and he loved you…with all of his heart. That’s too cheesy for me but I know what you showed me and I kinda felt his… feelings,” Kurogane admitted. “I don’t understand why he stayed with you even if he knew you would get weaker ‘tho, but it must be the same reason why I’m still caring about Fai…”

Kurogane still refuse to believe that he really is in love with Fai but his words were the opposite.

“Kurogane-,” Yuui stopped. 

“It is okay to end the sexual part of our relationship, isn’t it?” Kurogane began. “I don’t care if you aren’t agree, but I want to hear it from you. I don’t want to hurt you anymore neither I want to hurt Fai.”

It was easier to talk to Yuui than to Fai since he already gave him an ultimatum. Kurogane doesn’t know if Fai will leave him or want to talk to him ‘tho. But he can’t gave Yuui what he deserves and doesn’t want to play feelings he won’t have. 

“You’re unique, Kurogane,” Yuui jabbered. He knew Kurogane would see straight trough his smile, but he really has to try. 

Kurogane doesn’t care about this sentimental bullshit, but he leaned to Yuui and kissed him softly again… for the last time. 

Yuui was surprised but returned the kiss, knowing it was the last. 

“I know,” Kurogane finally replied with a grin. 

Yuui released Kurogane without thinking about his magic and Kurogane fell into the water. 

“Oh,” Yuui blurted and put his hands on his mouth not to laugh while he was still standing on the lake’s surface. 

“Yuui!,” Kurogane barked loudly when he came back to the surface. He swam to the shore immediately to climb out of the cold water. He was soaking wet and he definitely wasn’t amused about this forced bath. 

“Haha~ Sorry, Kuro-wanwan,” Yuui started to laugh before he joined him on the lakeside. 

“Very funny,” Kurogane raged. His hair got caught in his face and the clothes were stick on his body.

He actually wanted to talk about Yuui not beeing at fault for Kurogane’s dead but this Kurogane had the feeling that it wasn’t necessary anymore. Yuui laughed again and it wasn’t a fake. That was the only reason why Kurogane didn’t yelled at him again. Yuui should understand that his decision was right and that he still could cry if he want to cry. 

“Well,” Kurogane continued, “you can cry anytime. May it’s better if you do it now, because I’ll leave soon,” he offered with a slightly cough.

He wanted to leave but this was very important for Yuui. It seems like he hadn’t cried for years, but knowing Fai for so long Kurogane knew it made it easier sometimes. 

Yuui stopped to laugh, stared in Kurogane’s eyes and even when he wanted to say it was okay, he doesn’t need to cry anymore… he came closer, just put his head on Kurogane’s shoulder and started sobbing before he really cried. 

You may could hear Yuui through the forest when he cried about his loneliness, the pain not even Ashura understood and the feeling he had when Kurogane and Fai appeared in this world. He already wanted to cry when he saw this Kurogane for the first time but instead of crying he tried to fall in love with him when he saw Fai ignoring and hurting Kurogane. He nearly fell in love with him but still knew about the black haired man’s true feelings. 

Yuui never talked about his feelings and how much he indeed loved his Kurogane. He thought Kurogane could be revived one day … that’s why he came often to his grave and used his magic. Yuui wanted him to feel that he was still waiting for him. 

It was kinda naive to believe such things and deep inside his heart he knew it was impossible but it was the only way to accept his destiny. 

“It must be hard beeing nearly immortal. You will lose your beloved one soon or later when he’s human but you still need to go on.”

Kurogane softly tapped on Yuui’s back. He wasn’t good in comforting someone. 

“I’m certain that Fai thinks the same. He already lost everyone he loved in his past… I suppose. It’s too much I don’t understand about him but it must be a reason why he pretends to hate me. The truth is…,” Kurogane stopped and pushed Yuui a bit from himself. 

“The truth is… I can feel something different when he bites me to get some blood. I can’t say what it is, but Fai bears a lot of painful things too.”

“I… I know,” Yuui sobbed. 

“Mn.”

“I mean I know about your connection and I truly wanted to comfort you… and myself, but Fai is the only one for you.”

Yuui wiped his tears away and smiled again. It was good to talk about what happened and that he isn’t alone … he never was alone. He has a lot of friends and even the king was a good friend. Yuui just depended on his past and thought he would never find someone like Kurogane again. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

He wouldn’t believe it but crying out his feelings helped a lot and he felt better right now. 

“Fine,” Kurogane acknowledged and stroke through his wet hair. He should change into dry clothes soon. 

“Let’s go. You need new clothing,” Yuui said while pushing Kurogane forward. 

“Oi,” Kurogane complained.

They were going out of the forest and Kurogane could feel that Yuui was in a better mood. 

“It’s okay to open up for a new relationship even if it’s not you, Kuro-sama,” Yuui smirked. He walked beside Kurogane. He had his hands behind his back and it looked more like he was dancing and he was in a very good mood to be honest. 

“So? Do you have someone in your mind?”

“Nope~ do you have a brother by the way?”

“Nah.”

“Too bad! But I’m popular in the city!”

“You’re joking.”

“Why should I?”

“I thought there was no one near you.”

“There isn’t. I kept them on distance~ You were the first one closer to me.”

“What?! I thought you had sex with others already?!”

“That was a lie of course.”

“Huh?” Kurogane stopped and was glaring at Yuui.

They were drunken when they had sex for the first time but Kurogane thought Yuui was just like… this. Having sex with strangers, but it was a lie and Yuui only had Sex with him?

“Don’t be mad~ it wasn’t my first time, but … my first time after my beloved one died,” Yuui apologized. 

Kurogane sighed again. He shook his head but couldn’t be mad on him. He just felt a bit pranked but he should have already known. 

“It’s okay, I guess. It’s over and I need to take care of other things,” Kurogane decided. Fai was more important now. 

“I can talk to him, if you want,” Yuui offered. 

“It’s the best when you don’t come closer to him. I’m pretty sure he will lie to you and- it’s senseless to explain you to you,” he shrugged. 

“Eh?”

“Never mind. I’ll talk to him.”

Yuui nodded and smiled at Kurogane. He wouldn’t interfere when he doesn’t want it but he supposed it wouldn’t be easy to talk to Fai. Even Kurogane wasn’t sure about what he should talk about with Fai. He won’t make a confession and can’t deny the sex with Yuui, but he also can’t let him go.


	9. Destinied one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don‘t know where my beta is ;_; I hope the grammar (mostly the time) isn‘t this bad as I think. 
> 
> It‘s the last chapter ._. It‘s a bit longer because I didn‘t want to split it. But I hope you liked it x3

Kurogane was never afraid to talk to someone, even now he wouldn’t hesitate to force Fai into a conversation but he should be careful this time. Their relationship was broken already and Kurogane had to fix it… again. 

Some hours ago he wanted to let Fai decide what to do but Kurogane knew his mage was just too stubborn. 

Thinking Fai would leave without saying a word Kurogane stopped in front of their frontdoor. It was ironic, wasn’t it? He already lived with Fai but the reasons were hilarious. They didn’t had a choice since they stranded in this world. Kurogane had the feeling Fai would hate him from day to day even more and what did Kurogane? He slept with Yuui. A perfect basis for not getting closer. 

That’s maybe Fai’s forced wish but not their destiny. 

Minutes later Kurogane still stood there before he finally entered their house.

“Mage,“ Kurogane yelled. 

No answer.

“Come out. I need to talk to you… again,“ Kurogane spoke louder. 

“What if he was gone already?“ The blackhaired man thought momentarily. He walked faster into the living room where Fai supposed to be but it was empty. The mage sat there more often than in his own room. Maybe he felt alone after all. 

Kurogane next looked into Fais bedroom but he wasn’t there either. Even the kitchen and the bathroom were empty. Kurogane’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Damn you, Mage. You’re really gone?“ Kurogane murmured to himself. 

Not knowing how this was even possible but he still felt Fai’s presence near him. Where?

Grumbling Kurogane’s way led him into his own room. When he opened the door the room was pitch black. He couldn’t see anyone but he definitively felt someone - felt Fai on his bed. Was it always so difficulty to feel… the mage? When did he learn to erase his aura?

“What are you doing here?“ Kurogane spitted when he was trying to switch on the light.

“Stop!“ Fai said and used his magic against Kurogane. 

A bright, blue light was shown around his hand and forced him to lower it. Fai never used his magic… not even in important moments. Kurogane saw Fai using his hands to control the magic but didn’t hurt him. 

Kurogane sighed. When he was ‚free’ again he closed the door behind him. He didn‘t know why he shouldn’t turn on the light neither why Fai uses his magic suddenly. 

“Talk to me,“ Kurogane tried not to shout at Fai.

“I wanted to say goodbye, but wasn’t sure if you would come back from… Yuui.“

Kurogane sighed again.

“That’s why you’re sitting in a dark room and using your magic against me?“

Fai started to laugh quietly like he was playing it again.

“I know you would force me to look into your eyes to speak with you, Kurogane. You still can do it, but neither me nor you would see something.“

This was a mistake. Kurogane couldn’t see clearly but he could see his contours and the moment when Fai lowered his head. 

“I always thought you were an Idiot and that you were really complicated but I never thought it would getting worse,“ Kurogane shook his head and came closer. „I don’t know your problem at all.“

“You don’t have to know,“ Fai smiled.

“I can hear your expressions, mage. Stop faking you’re emotions it doesn’t help you! And most of it.. it doesn’t help us.“

“Us?“

“Stop playing dumb.“

“What do you expect from me, Kurogane?“

“I’m pretty sure I told you already. You’re so annoying… I didn’t liked your fake happiness from the beginning but it helped the kid and the princess and maybe it was… kinda calming having you around. This isn’t the matter here anyway. I want you to be honest… with me and yourself.“

Kurogane doesn’t like it to talk about his own feelings neither of talking what he really thinks of Fai but he has to do… otherwise he wouldn’t reach Fai anymore. 

“I said I’m honest. I’m leaving and you can have fun with… Yuui.“ Fai always says this name with a long break. It hurts … it really does since this Yuui is actually him of this world. The more Fai can’t understand what’s happening. 

“Idiot!“ Kurogane bursted out. It was enough already. „Stop talking shit!“ Kurogane pushed Fai on his bed and pinned his hands over Fai’s head. Kurogane kneeled above him.

“What’s your problem? Why would you do this with me? Didn’t you have Yuui already? Do you know how he would feel about this? Do you know how much you hurt him when you’re with me?“ Fai shouted this time but he had problems to keep one’s cool. He struggled to push Kurogane away but it didn’t worked. He maybe was strong enough as vampire but he hadn’t blood for a long time. “Leave me alone!“ 

Fai wanted to cry about his overwhelming feelings but also doesn’t want to show them to Kurogane. 

“I do know how he feels,“ Kurogane answered. “And I’m pretty sure you do know it too because you’re the one who feels the same.“

Fai remained silent. 

“Yuui is strong… stronger than you’re. I’m totally aware of his feelings for me.“

“Why are you here… then..“ Fai’s voice was cracking. He actually doesn’t want to know Kurogane’s answer. 

“Are you really this stupid?“ Kurogane was the one who was stupid… he couldn’s say it clearly.

“You had sex with Yuui, hadn’t you? You’re always together.“

“We had,“ Kurogane honestly answered. 

“You don’t deny it…“

“What’s the point in lying to you?“

“…“

“I never said we hadn’t but it’s not like I felt more than necessary.“

Kurogane doesn’t want to talk much about the sex with Yuui but it looked like Fai wanted to know the reason. 

“We had sex because no one of us were in a relationship and I’m not in a relationship with him! It happened when we were drunk and when I was frustrated about you. I’m trying to talk to you for so long and you’re still avoiding me. You are still trying to leave without me even if you know you would die without my blood. How am I supposed to react?“

Since Fai didn’t moved a bit Kurogane thought he still wouldn’t get what he was saying. But he could feel Fai was crying.

“Fai,“ Kurogane said his name and sighed. “I’m not in love with Yuui… not with this Yuui. He used me as a replacement for his Kurogane and I used him.“

“So what…?“ Fai sniffed. He couldn’t move his hands to wipe of his tears. 

“Read between the lines, idiot“, Kurogane grumbled.

Knowing eachother for such a long time the mage should understand what Kurogane meant. Fai still sniffed and cried but Kurogane felt that Fai finally relaxed. 

“You don’t need to feel bad.. I talked with Yuui and it’s okay … for us,“ Kurogane rarely spoke softly. “You need my blood anyway…“ Kurogane only said it because he wanted the moment not getting more romantic. Even ‘tho Kurogane gently kissed Fai’s cheek to kiss the tears away. 

Fai didn’t resist but closed his eye. Hearing this words made him feel better and he doesn’t want to run away any longer. He still was afraid of his own destiny but he couldn’t avoid Kurogane anymore. 

“Wait,“ Fai hesitated. 

Kurogane ease his grasp and Fai released his hands to push Kurogane away. The blackhaired man just didn’t want to hurt Fai anymore. He even rose his upper body to sit in front of Fai. 

“Still?“

“I- it was okay for me when you were happy with Yuui,“ Fai muttered. He looked on the bedsheet of Kurogane’s bed. 

“I already told-“

“It’s my turn now!“ 

Fai stopped. He wanted to smile, run away from Kurogane and this conservation and he just wanted to die, but it was too late already. Kurogane instead nodded and wanted to hear what Fai was hiding.

“I knew from the very beginning that you’re the one… I would be… bound to.“ 

Fai avoided the words „fell in love with“ on purpose because only knowing Kurogane would be his destiny didn’t mean automatically they really would fell in love with eachother. 

“But… that you would sacrifice yourself to save my life wasn’t the plan at all. I was supposed to die there… it was just a bit earlier than I actually thought. I always thought I was one of the people you hate the most because I don’t wanted to live anymore. I don’t care what’s happen with me but I care a lot what happens with Sakura-chan and Syaoran.. they really have enough burdens to bear with.“

Fai stopped again. He need to take a deep breath before continuing. Kurogane was still listening. 

“You don’t know how hard I tried not to came closer to you but it happened after all because I had so much fun,“ Fai laughed about himself. 

„It’s still so ironically. Do you know why am I acting like this?“

“How the hell should I?“

“Would you believe me when I said I have to kill you? Or the princess?“

“Stop joking around,“ Kurogane said but he noticed Fai was serious. 

“I guess it doesn’t make sense to lie to you anymore. You will learn about it soon or later. I can’t tell you everything yet but I was trying to protect you. I wasn’t happy when I found out about you and Yuui, but at the same time I thought it’s the best. I should have gone already but I just couldn’t. I was… so jealous of… myself?“

Fai sighed and his hand stroke through his hairs while he still was struggling not to leave. His whole body trembled.

“It’s hard to push you away when you always tried to reach out for me. I pretended to hate you because you saved my live. You were the one who bonded me even more to you. It was so painful. It still hurts when I need to drink your blood knowing I need to push you away again.“

Fai bite his lips. Kurogane wanted to reach out for him but he didn’t moved. He wasn’t shocked about what he was hearing but surprised.

“I wished you would feel the same as I do when I’m drinking your blood… just once. When-“

Kurogane didn’t waited any longer and pulled Fai back into his arms. He pushed Fais head against his neck and stopped him to talk.

“You could have told me earlier, you stupid mage! I don’t understand why it’s necessary to kill me but I won’t die easily,“ Kurogane spoke.

Kurogane’s hand still lied on the back of his head. He never forced Fai to bite him this way but it was okay this time. Fai needed blood after all and Kurogane doesn’t care about Fai’s explanation.

“Tell me when the time comes. You don’t have to protect me… you’re the one who needs to be protected. Did you already forget? I don’t care about your past. I talked a way to often to Yuui and the witch but… I know you’re my destinied one and we already changed some things that were supposed to happen, right?“ Kurogane wanted to punch himself for this kind of words but it was necessary to reach Fai. 

“But…“ Fai wanted to disagree but Kurogane just pressed his head more against the neck. 

“Just drink… and tell me what you feel.“ 

It was okay for Kurogane for not knowing everything. Fai carries a lot of burdens and he should talk to him about it but only little by little. 

Without hesitating anymore Fai opened his mouth. Firstly he just licked about the soft skin before he finally bite Kurogane. The blood instantly floods into his mouth and it tasted more delicious than before. Fai grounded his fingers into Kurogane’s clothes when he drank a lot of Kurogane’s blood. It really was too long since he last got something to eat and Fai could feel his strength coming back. 

“Fai…“, Kurogane grumbled. He knew when Fai has to stop but this time it was okay for him to take more. He even had a strange feeling. His body got warmer than usual and he just wanted to push Fai back into the sheets and wanted to do the same things he already did with Yuui… just more intense.

Fai’s hand weren’t passively but were wandering under Kurogane’s shirt. He wouldn’t tell him about what he was feeling he wanted to show it to him. 

“Fuck“, Kurogane groaned. Too much feelings were floating his body when Fai touched him and was still sucking his blood. „Enough,“ he said. 

Kurogane pushed Fai away before he drank too much. 

“Are you still jealous I did this things only with Yuui?“ It was mean to ask this directly but Kurogane won’t hold back this time. “I wanted you from the very beginning.“ Kurogane really was honest right know.

Fai was already laying under Kurogane. Blood still sticked on his teeth and some of it was on the corner of his mouth but Kurogane doesn’t cared when he finally kissed him. 

~~

“Aaah! It took you hours for… talking~“ Yuui grinned when he saw Kurogane and Fai.

Yuui was waiting for them on a bench near their house. Today was the moment when they will finally leave. Of course Yuui was sad but he doesn’t show it. He already knew this would happen when Kurogane decided to talk with Fai. 

“Yeah, talking“, Kurogane grinned too. 

“Hehehe~ I knew it!“ Yuui jumped up and hopped to the new pair.

When Yuui grabbed Fai’s hand he smiled all over his face. Fai slightly blushed when he realized Yuui knew what they did. 

“I’m a bit sad that we couldn’t talk much and I’m very sorry for trying to steal Kurogane from you!“

Yuui was in a good mood after all. Talking with Kurogane helped him a lot and he was happy they finally made out. 

“It’s okay,“ Fai said. 

The atmosphere was much better than at the beginning. Fai was kinda silent since he didn’t knew what he could tell Yuui. He felt bad for beeing coldly and being jealous of himself. 

“I see~ I thought I would be more chatty even the me from other worlds but I guess you need your time,“ Yuui laughed. “I really hope we will see each other again! But it’s more important for you to find your fellow travelers.“

“Don’t worry we’ll find them“, Kurogane said and looked at Fai. 

“You use your magic?“ Yuui wanted to know.

“Mokona isn’t in this world. I realized it a time ago and we’ve a lot to do before we can think about staying in a world,“ Fai explained. 

It wasn’t the first time when Fai used magic in this world but it definitely is the first time using this amount of magic to travel with Kurogane through the dimensions.

“It’s time to say goodbye, huh?“ 

Kurogane looked at Fai as if he wanted to ask if it’s okay to hug Yuui for the last time. Fai just nodded but instead of Kurogane hugging Yuui, Yuui came and hugged them both. 

“See you soon,“ Kurogane said. 

“Next time we’ll talk more! As long as you don’t steal Kurogane again.“ This time Fai was the one who laughed. Kurogane just shook his head and Yuui smiled. 

Yuui showed some tears when Fai closed his eye and rose his hand to use his magic. Blue light appeared on the tip of his fingers followed by much more of his magic. This time he doesn’t has his stuff but it wasn’t necessary. 

Surrounded by Fai’s magic Kurogane and Fai disappeared from this world to continue their journey. 

 

\- End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRC ends are always... open. I don‘t know xD


End file.
